numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Building Blocks
Building Blocks 'is an episode of Numberblocks Series 3. Story 9 and 10 see something you don't see every day. It appears to be an alien, whose spaceship has crash-landed onto Numberland. The alien shows them her home planet, so 10 decides to blast off there. She starts to count down, but the alien stops her, causing her to splutter, and tries to rebuild the tower. But instead it scans 10 and shoots out her shapes. They decide to build a tower. The alien then scans 9 and shoots out his shapes, and 9 builds with his blocks. 6 and 7 admire their construction. They then get scanned and their shapes come out. 6 points up to the alien's planet that the aliens are building their own tower. Quickly, they build the tower bigger until it almost touches the top of the aliens' tower, but when the alien shoots out a 9-block shape, it accidentally falls off the tower and lands on the ground, causing the Numberblocks' tower to start collapsing. 6, 7, 9, and 10 call for help, when 8 comes. The alien scans 8, who starts rapidly building with his shapes, until the top of the tower falls. The Numberblocks 6-10 hang on to the top of the aliens' tower for dear life while the alien climbs them to his home planet. 10 says goodbye to the aliens as she, 9, 8, 7, and 6 fall with parachutes. Now they're guilty that their tower's all over the place, so 7 suggests they could build something else. Trivia *This episode is similar to the Alphablocks episode, Fred. *The Numberblocks 0-5 are absent in this episode. **This episode marks the first time that 1 is absent. (The second time is The Way of Rectangle ) That means, 6 is the smallest number, 7 is the smallest prime number and 8 is the middle number in this episode. *The Numberblocks 6-10 have new arrangements in this episode: **6: ***Horizontal ***1+1+1+3 ***Zigzag ***S-shape ***2+1+3 **7: ***1+3+3 left ***T-shape ***Bolt-shape ***1+1+1+1+3 ***2+2+2+1 **8: ***Horizontal ***L-shape ***4+2+2 center ***U-shape ***3+3+1+1 **9: ***Horizontal ***Scrambled ***C-shape ***1+3+5 ***Center triangle ***Trident **10: ***Bolt-Thing ***5x2 ***Sideways Shifted Rectangle ***4+4+2 right ***Pointing Down 1 ***2+4+4 center ***Pointing Down 2 ***Second Finger ***Thumbs Up *This episode could be considered the sequel to Stampolines. *8's wrench shape and swingset shape from Blast Off and Numberblock Castle respectively return in this episode. *This episode aired on Halloween Day along with the Alphablocks episode "Book". Gallery 90E65D12-AB8C-49F7-A25E-5ABBAD708CBC.jpeg|Building a tower to SPAAAAAAAAAAACE! Screenshot 20180926-212136.jpg|Cool horizontal line Screenshot 20180926-212108.jpg|Cool horizontal line Screenshot 20180926-212034.jpg|Cool horizontal line Dab.png|"Now our tower's all over the place!" 8 bolt.png|Hammer Time! Donut 8.png|The square donut is back! 7ADCBF20-07FD-4B00-B2C1-330F4231674B.jpeg|“Beginner’s luck!” DAB123CF-F0C0-4923-8B2F-A4E8BACC4774.jpeg|10’s “Chipped Off a Corner” arrangement 100BA4D4-3A5F-4B1E-8495-2B359D94A6BE.jpeg|10’s “Triangular” arrangement 86AF1041-06B8-40DE-81EB-4B8ED97523BB.jpeg|10’s “Stubbed” arrangement 44A08C43-D0E2-438C-AC02-5E42C7AC1F61.jpeg|9’s “3/4 of a Square Outline” arrangement 92DA8FAA-6BEB-4432-A0D2-407BC4A358C4.jpeg|9’s “Triangular” arrangement 36FB4F99-E1E7-465D-88D1-6446DFC1F388.jpeg|9’s “Trident” arrangement 94F036FB-A453-443D-A1AF-33BF970A1698.jpeg|6’s “Zig-Zag” arrangement 5E1C5B5B-E0FA-4FD0-9A44-74EBC9FC130D.jpeg|6’s “Bit of a Bolt” arrangement 54265764-DF3E-4F99-8CF4-2C76AAE1C6A8.jpeg|7’s “Sticked Out a Bit” arrangement 950B62DD-064F-40B3-A1C2-B319A69A163E.jpeg|7’s “T-Shape” arrangement 58B3E3B8-13E5-4964-AEE2-F6F211769CD0.jpeg|7’s “Z-Shape” arrangement D149FDAC-7B4B-4320-8B6D-81A8E5904060.jpeg|8’s “Large L” arrangement 6FB8D824-053B-4CCB-869D-F9E8FCABFE9A.jpeg|8’s “Swingset” arrangement 4BBFDB23-BF77-4346-BA4B-6183801EDFE0.jpeg|Just hangin’ in there. D4E33193-1BF0-46C9-8B61-FA015567866A.jpeg|Unstable construction 38B45156-6B9C-47ED-9BD4-4D90C00F3DD7.jpeg|“Well, mostly successful.” 286B3EBD-AB7B-455D-B5E0-3758AA21E2AB.jpeg|“Did somebody say help?” C41D72C2-73F6-4544-ACF3-FBB1BAD1BAD8.png|“False alarm.” 365DF407-3D10-4F7A-9064-FE745DFF2F44.jpeg|TIMBER! AA20584E-9CD7-4B0C-AB61-D146E31D234B.jpeg|The Numberblocks build... something. SixSwingset.PNG|6's "Swingset" arrangement SixFlippedZ.PNG|6's "S-Shape" arrangement TenThing3.PNG|10's "Pointing Up" arrangement TenThing2.PNG|10's "Pointing Down 1" arrangement TenSidewaysShiftedRectangle.PNG|10's "Shifted" arrangement TenThinh.PNG|10's "Pointing Down 2" arrangement SevenWeirdL.PNG|7's "L with an extra block" arrangement Thing4.PNG|10's "Thumbs Up" arrangement Not a wrench really.png|7's "Not a Wrench" arrangement 264796F4-E24E-4076-9F6F-17DC54BC1A4F.jpeg|An alien! E8EC28EE-2E8C-455E-8A44-364E98C5D80F.jpeg|Meet the ALIEN! 81C0BA36-2625-4C2A-946C-7D17B29B9870.jpeg|8's "Upside-Down Top Hat" arrangement 9240568F-C672-48E1-92DF-E3C271128969.jpeg|The Alien’s planet C3A4393B-023D-4A10-BA09-41229EAC0AAA.jpeg| Video .. without fusing??" — 'Arif Khamis-Yussuf]] Category:Episodes Category:Where’s One?